logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Cinema (UK and Ireland)
This article is about Sky Cinema from UK and Ireland. For the other pages, see Sky Cinema. '' Sky Movies (first era) February–March 1989 March 1989–1993 1993–1995 1995–1997 Skymovies ident1995a.jpg|Sky Movies generic ident in 1995. 1997–1998 *The TV Room Sky Moviemax/Premier/Sky Cinema (first era) 1998–2002 Sky Moviemax 1998.svg Sky Premier 1998.svg Lrg Sky cinema.gif On September 10, 1998, the channels were rebranded, and the Sky Movies name fell out of usage. Sky Movies Screen 1 renamed as Sky Moviemax, Sky Movies Screen 2 becomes Sky Premier and Sky Movies Gold rebranded as Sky Cinema. Sky Movies (second era) 2002–2003 On July 1, 2002, the Sky Movies name was revived. Sky Premier became Sky Movies Premier, Sky Moviemax became Sky Movies Max and Sky Cinema became Sky Movies Cinema. 2003–2007 On November 1, 2003, the Sky Movies channels were overhauled. The rebrand saw all Sky Movies Premier and Sky Movies Max channels being rebranded as simply '''Sky Movies'.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/article/ds12052.html The overhaul included a new look with a new logo which was done in-house by Sky Creative Services. The music was done by Shriek Music.http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-110727786.html *Shriek Music *The TV Room While the November 1, 2003, overhaul happened, only one channel dropped the Sky Movies brand for the second straight time since 1998, and Sky Movies Cinema changed back to Sky Cinema. 2007–2009 Sky Movies HD 2008.png|HD Simulcast launched in 2008 Sky Movies was overhauled in March 2007, when the different channels became dedicated to different genres. The new look was created by Dunning Eley Jones and produced by The Mill. *Dunning Eley Jones *The Mill *Sky Movies unveils its revamp File:Sky Movies Premiere ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Premiere' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Comedy ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Comedy' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Action & Thriller ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Action & Thriller' ident File:Sky Movies Family ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Family' ident File:Sky Movies Drama ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Drama' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Sci Fi & Horror ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Sci Fi & Horror' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Classics ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Classics' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Modern Greats ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Modern Greats' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Indie ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Indie' ident, See video File:Sky Movies HD1 ident.jpg|'Sky Movies HD1' ident File:Sky Movies HD2 ident.jpg|'Sky Movies HD2' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Premiere Christmas ident.jpg|Christmas ident, See video 2010–2015 On New Year's Day 2010, Sky introduced its new corporate logo, and Sky Movies also got new logos. *The Ident Gallery A reshuffle of the channels on March 26, 2010, brought a few name changes and new idents. *The Ident Gallery File:Sky Movies Showcase ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Showcase' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Crime & Thriller ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Crime & Thriller ' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Action & Adventure ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Action & Adventure' ident, See video File:Sky Movies Drama & Romance ident.jpg|'Sky Movies Drama & Romance' ident, See video In December that year, the idents were modified featuring the full colored Sky Movies logo. On February 1, 2011, several Sky channels were relaunched, as were the Sky Movies channels. The logo was kept, but the idents used were all new. The new ident pans through shifting generic "cinematic" landscapes. *The Ident Gallery 2015–2016 Sky Cinema (second era) 2016–2017 Sky Cinema 2016.svg|2D version Sky Cinema HD logo 2016.png|HD simulcast sketch-1548425110485.png|Sky Cinema ID (2016–2017) It was announced that Sky Movies would become Sky Cinema on 8 July 2016. Movies will be broadcast closer to cinema release, larger library of on-demand films, more pop up channels as well as better HD picture and sound quality, with Ultra HD films via Sky Q to follow in late 2016. *Sky *PC Advisor 2017–present On 10 November 2017, the Sky Cinema channels got a new logo using Sky's new lowercase style which was first adopted in the Sky Sports rebranding four months earlier. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Movie channels Category:Sky Limited Category:Sky Cinema Category:Comcast